


Why does everything need a lable? (part 1?)

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobia, Male Homosexuality, Men Crying, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Ethan has a secret and Tyler knows how to push all of Ethan's buttons, this cant end in Ethan's favour can it?





	Why does everything need a lable? (part 1?)

when he started working with mark he had no clue how much he'd be hiding from the man he looked up to but for now he could see the day for what it was, another day he gets to live his dream 

he remembers being in high school and one day someone said they could help him and they did, he still has a photo in his wallet of him with all his friends before he had his first shoot and a few months in and by all his friends he means his one friend but that didn't matter, he always accepted Ethan 

he didn't know why he couldnt let mark or Tyler know about who he was before, he told stories about after grade 11 but never before, and they made fun of his acne but it was only there because he had a second purberty, and the short jokes didnt bother him since mark was pretty short himself

"Eth?" mark asked waving his hand in Ethans face

"sorry, I zoned out." he said about to fast

"ok, well I was just saying about a video idea, the history game, so what we do is see someones search or real history and the person with the weirdest history has to do a challange!"

"I'm in." Tyler shrugged, it couldnt go that bad for him 

"ok, but how do we tell the reall history?" Ethan raised a brow

"through photos," 

"I havent really got any from when I was under grade 11 though..." 

"why not?" Tyler asked before mark could

"I just refused to be in any photos." 

"we can just use stories then." mark smiled 

~~~

mark did his intro and they started the game by all getting out their phones and going onto instergram and seening the last 10 things each of them had saved, mark's were all dogs doing dumb stuff, Tyler's was just crap memes but Ethan's was 2 drawings of gay people kissing, a post just saying "I know who I am" with the trans pride flag in the backround, a photo of a shirt that made Ethan giggle saying "im the scary trans person the media warned you about." the rest was animals doing funny stuff 

" I would say for his round Eth has the weirdest history! so he has to douge arrows," 

they went outside to use the arrows but before they started Tyler asked something so queit he almost didnt heard him "so, you're gay?"

"what! no, I just like the art!" Ethan felt like he was close to being found out 

after they did the arrow bit they came back in 

"so this round we'll be doing search history!" each of then got up their history and Mark's 3 where "why are baby rabbits called kittens? why his there so much fanfiction about me?and, did dinosaurs have feathers?"

Tyler's was "memes, dogs, and cats." "well wasn't that intresting ty?" Ethan laughed and smiled

Etha's was "how to get rid of acne?, emma blackery agenda, and emma blackery cute without ya." " I think mark's is the most random." Ethan said and Tyler agreed

once again with the arrows 

"ok one more round!" mark said "this time it's real history, we need one story from grade 7,8 and 9"

mark went first "in grade 7 I feel out of a tree and just tried to walk it off and act like nothing happends, in grade 8 I miss spelt almost every word on test but still got a pass mark, and in grade 9 I walked into a girls chest by accident "

then tyler went "in grade 7 I slapped someone that had messed with my girlfriend at the time, in grade 8 I got drunk at a party and passed out outside, and in grade 9 I gave a kid a nose bleed and knocked out a tooth,"

then Ethan's go "in grade 7 I got pushed into a locker and ended up in there for an hour, in grade 8 I made my first friend and in grade 9 I had my first relationship."

"yours was just kinda sad Eth," Mark tried to not laugh "but Tyler probably had the weirdest " the shoot Tyler with the arrows and then ended the video

~~~~  
Tyler was looking over Ethan's shoulder as he scrolled through instergram "you look at so much queer shit." 

"any who cares? my inster feed I can look at what I want,"

"I know I'm just saying you look at alot of gay stuff for someone not in the LGBT sene I guess?" he shrugged 

mark rolled his eyes as he walked in "Eth can look at what he wants Ty." 

"not saying he cant, just saying people will think he's gay."

"and?" Ethan asked

"and what?"

"and what does it matter if people think I'm gay? like it really doesnt matter, 'rather be hated for what I am thenloved for what I'm not " he mummled the last part but it was still heard

"I just dont want people to think you're weird."

"it doesnt matter, like none of this matters! i can do what i wanna do, i will not question myself because if you think a guy is hot, go kiss that guy. if you think a girl is cute go kiss that girl. it doesnt mean youre this or youre that if you want to go to pride go to pride, if youre with your friends and you think you'd feel better if the refereed to you as something else then do that, if things change you'll adjust. if youre spending youre whole life waiting to see the sign saying "you're gay" or "you're trans" then you wont live or if your covering your sign you wont see things for what they are so stop being an asshole Tyler." Ethan just lost it when Tyler said weird because being gay isnt weird end of story!

"so you are gay...?" Tyler was getting on Ethan's nervs at this point 

"depends on how I'm fucking viewed Tyler!" 

"Ok, Tyler I think you should leave Eth alone!" Tyler felt the room leaving mark to try and clam Ethan down 

"Eth, I dont care what you are as long as you're clam and happy," he hugged Ethan close soon he felt his t-shirt get damp from tears "hey, hey, it's ok, I promise, it must have been hard to come out but I promise no one will treat you diffrent... I'm bi if it makes you feel any better." 

"I-i just feel bad for keeping secrets from you and Ty..." 

"well the secrets out now and we still love ya," mark smiled at Ethan 

"no, no it's not, I have a bigger secret..." Ethan sobbed harder into marks chest 

"I promise I will help but I cant do much if I dont know what it is." mark was being as calm as he could like he was talking to a small child

"I wasnt born Ethan..." his heart raced hoping he wouldnt have to say more to get the point across, he felt like he was going to have a panic attack 

"that doesnt change anything." mark smiled 

"but I'm trans..." Ethan said it so quiet like he was ashamed and that hurt mark so much

" it does'nt make you anyless of the man you are today, it doesnt matter what you where born as or how far you are into the I think it's called transition?" he kissed Ethan's head "how about we get Ty to say sorry then we can watch a movie blue boy?" he smiled at Ethan, if he was being honest he was so proud of Ethan. Ethan nodded and hugged mark tight , he wasnt gonna let go so he called Tyler in

Tyler sat next to Ethan "Look I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to be rude or anything I just didnt want people to harrasse you and all that, can you forgive me?" he put his arms out for a hug, Ethan accepted the hug and nodded then went back to hugging mark "also I heard your confession and I'm proud of you." he lightly punched Ethan's arm 

they all ended up watching a few movies together and Ethan didnt let go of makr the whole night, I guess his next confession will be his crush on mark?

**Author's Note:**

> do you want this to continue or not because i wont write Ethan telling mark he likes him if no one wants that


End file.
